Golden Age Noire
Personality A distinct hatred of authority, a belief that money and power are poison. Despises upper class society, and hates being used. Backstory Prologue Caitlin Mari and her husband loved each other dearly, leading a happy life in WayHaven, and giving birth to a son. However, Caitlin would be informed of the illness of her family back in France, afflicted with a new strain of disease that was ravaging the country at the time. Unbeknownst to her, she was in the first stages of a pregnancy, and would leave Wayhaven with a baby girl forming in her womb. Despite Caitlin’s nursing and care, her parents died shortly, leaving Caitlin, who was now heavily pregnant, distraught. France was in chaos, and the town was quarantined, marked as one of the worst affected areas. Caitlin shortly contracted the disease herself, and she was rushed to the towns only hospital. Fleur’s birth was in of itself, a miracle. None of the doctors expected themselves to pull of the risky C-section cesarean, without the mother or the baby to be able to survive until it was complete, but somehow, Caitlin’s dying wish came true. The feat was not without sacrifice, however. Caitlin would perish during childbirth, the operation and the disease taking its toll. As her mind faded away, her dying breaths consisted of one word. The name of her dearly beloved daughter. Prologue End 0-4 Fleur was born small and weak, and her dormant quirk had violently mutated under the influence of the disease. She was, however, apparently immune to the disease. She would spend her days in a children's ward, with the company of a few other orphaned children. They would receive basic education, and Fleur would enjoy her company, playing games with her fellow children, and her supervisor, Ms Maki. She couldn't pronounce it though, so she referred to her as ‘Ma’, blissfully ignorant of the irony. 4-5 When Fleur’s quirk began to manifest, her life took a turn for the worse. She could no longer experience the joys of going outside, the sunlight blistering her skin, putting her in extreme pain, and intensive care for the rest of the week. Her time outside was reduced to the cover of night, where she spent lots of time practicing her newfound love, the art of the dance. Fleur, no longer able to attend school or play outside with the other children, slowly becoming a night owl, sleeping during the day and dancing or playing video games at night. The hospital had limited selection, but she fell in love with a copy of Pokémon Platinum, recording countless hours of playtime. She still deeply valued her friends, who were the only family she had. Despite her hard life, Fleur had her friends, and her hobbies. She was happy. 6 When Fleur was 6, Maki took her out to her home village, to the Mari family household. It was a sombre experience, the corpses of the family still lay strewn around the building, their faces contorted into grotesque final expressions by the disease. Fleur visited her mother’s room, and found a dusty picture, containing a man and a young boy along with what she assumed was her mother, who she had been told was called Caitlin. She also found her mother’s wedding ring, which she treasures to this day. The reality was scarring on the small girl, but she took it well, all things considered. 7 Eventually the French government decided that the citizens of the town were to all be forcefully evicted, their former homes all burnt to the ground. Everyone and their belongings were thoroughly scanned to make sure the disease did not escape the quarantine, whilst the fires seeked to eradicate it from the area, which was one of the worst affected. Those that were clean were allowed out. Those who were ill were left to die in the inferno. After seeing that Fleur and a few others were immune to the disease, they were separated and sold off to various medical practices, their worth being taken into consideration. Wholly against her will, Fleur was sent to a facility in London. Her regime was brutal, with the scientists performing excruciating tests on her body, leaving her buckling under her restraints, frothing at the mouth. After a few weeks of torture, the scientists had collated a plethora of data about everything about her body, from her blood to her quirk. She would soon be deemed of ‘no further use’, and was promptly thrown onto the streets. Her blood would go on to be a key part of a vaccine for the disease, and her rather unique quirk data was sold off to the highest bidder. 7-16 After days of scouring the streets, she would eventually find a place to stay with the owner of a nightclub, who was also a mobster for one of the two main gangs in London at the time. When she was old enough, she would start work there as a dancer, and spent the rest of her days practicing dancing or roaming the streets, pickpocketing and stealing. She missed her home and her friends, her melancholy becoming anger towards the government and upper class society as a whole, fueled by the daily intake of anarchy and anti-establishment propaganda. London was a shithole rife with corrupt politicians, rapist bishops and plenty of upper class scumbags, and her thievery soon escalated into murder. Her first kill was on a drunk governor who had tried to grope her in an alley, who had been subsequently and repeatedly speared in the neck with a biro. Fleur would mature very fast, and lead a very contemptible lifestyle, quickly getting used to the fetid London underworld life. Gambling, drugs, gangs and sex would all eventually become the norm for her, being exposed to all of them rather frequently through London’s expansive underworld, where Fleur had many opportunities to find assassination jobs, which she gladly took, either on enemy mobsters or other high rank targets. Fleur was apathetic to the thought of taking another's life, provided it was justified in her mind. On occasion, she would even take pleasure in the kill, especially on targets she had vendettas against. Aside from being a modern day Jack the Ripper, Fleur’s dance prowess was exceptional, mastering many different forms, and through theft and her job, she eventually gained enough money, and decided it was time to move by herself to WayHaven. Day At the age of 17, Fleur is on a flight to WayHaven, spirits high, in hopes of finding the remnants of the family that smile at her through the window of an old dusty picture frame. Resources A fake passport, some food and clothes, a thin hoodie, lots of sun cream, bandages, face wraps Equipment/Weaponry Two ballistic knives, a shortsword, Flash/Smoke grenades, grappling hook. ''Quickdraw: ''A katana that allows you to store an attack up by holding your hand on the blade. After one turn your next strike will have all its stats increased by factor 2. (up to a max of 15kN force). Specializations Short range blade specialist, proficient at high intensity burst damage. Lacks the stamina for drawn out fights though. Very good at parkour and acrobatic combat. Quirk Light Manipulation Fleur can absorb light energy from her surrounding area, and can store this energy in her body, which can then be used. She can absorb the light in a 20m radius, causing a complete blackout in a sphere around her for 3 turns, in which all light is actively absorbed. Only quirk light can exist in this area, and its potency is reduced. Blackout has a cooldown of 6 turns. This rapid mass-absorption of energy causes light ‘charges’ to get stored in her body. Her body has the capacity to store 3 charges permanently, with a 4th as an upper threshold, which will fade after 1 hour if not used. These charges can be used to create flashbang-esque bursts of light that can materialise in the space where she can see. Flashes can materialise anywhere in line of sight, up to 80m. These flashes have a radius of 2m, and will blind anyone who sees them for 1 turn. The light takes 0.5 seconds to fully materialise, before it bursts outwards, flashing everyone in a 2m radius and blinding them for 1 turn. She also has a degree of control over the light in the air, able to manipulate pockets of light in a similar line of sight area. These pockets of light can be manipulated to create a haze effect, to the same effect as wearing incorrect prescription glasses, and have a radius of up to 1m. She can create from 1 to 6 spheres at once, which will last for 6 to 1 turns respectively, scaling as such. This ability has a cooldown of 5 turns. She can envelop herself with distorted light to blend in better with her surroundings (pseudo invisibility). Fleur has the innate ability to see in the dark, including through her blackouts, and can also convert stored light energy to heat energy, to increase her body temperature. Her skin can reach temperatures of up to 100 degrees Celsius. She has innate heat resistance of up to 150 degrees Celcius. The amount of light energy stored in her body is proportional to her mood, mental capacity and physical ability. At max capacity, she is quick thinking and incredibly smart, and extremely physically capable, but at low capacity she becomes tired, sluggish and introverted, and gets headaches easily. Fleur has a different reaction to different wavelength em waves: * She cannot absorb infrared light, so it passes through her blackout and can be used to see through it. * She can absorb visible light, providing her with a moderate amount of energy. * She can absorb ultraviolet light, providing her with a massive amount of energy, but she is violently opposed to the high energy light on her body, namely from the sun, as her cells react violently with it, causing severe burns on her skin and blinding of her eyes after 5 turns of direct exposure. Versatility She can utilise her acrobatic ability whilst also disorienting her opponent by incapacitating their vision to easily dodge attacks, whilst also creating openings in her opponents guard for her to sink a ballistic knife into. Example Dropping from the rooftop, she fires a knife mid-fall into the thick neck of her opponent below. He drops to the ground, his impact on the floor alerting his friend of the threat. He sees her squatting on his corpse, and swings at her, but his fist flies through her distorted after-image. Bemused by the illusion, he turns around, only to find that the girl has scaled the alley wall and ran off into the night. Category:Golden Age OC Villains Category:Golden Age Villains Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC